guilty_gearfandomcom-20200223-history
Guilty Gear Wiki:Character Article Standards
Here are the standards on writing a character article. Format All characters must follow this outline. If sections are not applicable, for example, "Gameplay" cannot apply to Non Playable Characters, do not include them to the article. For the detailed use of this outline, visit Forum:Character Outline 2. Character Quote General description Character Design Personality Story Background Gameplay Advantages Disadvantages Powers & Abilities Command List Musical Themes Quotes list of in-game quotes list of arcade quotes Trivia Gallery Sprite References and Allusions= Templates For Playable Characters, regardless of their significance to the storyline, use Template:Character2 and for Non-Playable Characters, use Template:NPC. Details on how to use these templates are on their respective pages. Images * Always use the latest arcade illustrations for the character templates. * For characters without an arcade illustration, use an official image that shows most of the character's face, as much as possible, a full body shot. Simply crop the unnecessary parts. * Always label your gallery uploads. Indicate the game and how the image can be unlocked (Example: Guilty Gear X Plus Arcade Ending) * Do not upload any Fan Art or customized official art in the gallery. Please visit Forum:Organizing Images for more information. * Any fan created image that are game related such as a moveset or a story mode path is allowed as long as the art contained in the media is created by the user or has obtained permission from the creator. * Limit your corresponding images to one per paragraph and make sure that they are helpful in visualizing the situation being presented. Titles * Game titles and other media such as novels should be in italics if referred to. Information * Include all significant, objective, details regarding the character. Do not settle on general descriptions. For example, if a character is in a certain situation, minimize the details on the situation itself and focus on how the character acts. * Always include the different outcomes of a character's storyline, whether they be canon or not. In case where canon is officially revealed, specify that it is the case. However in cases where canon isn't confirmed but the ending is logically canon, indicate why how the conclusion is arrived at. Otherwise, simply indicate that the outcome is unknown. * Do not repeat the same detail, except for instances where such detail caused a significant event. For example, if a character's age is mentioned, do not repeat it again unless new information revealed that it is false or it has been a cause for discrimination. * Make sure that the information in each character does not contradict with the others. Also, check for consistency of details. * For factual information that do not fit any section in the character outline like cameos or similarities with other characters, include them in the trivia. Quoting * Do not include dialogues since we do not provide a game script. Stick to a third-person omniscient narration. * For very significant lines or verbatim from the creators, include them and write them like this: "quote". Note that minimize the length of the quotation as much as possible and you can end or skip parts using ellipsis (...) Gameplay * This wiki does not serve as a gaming guide. Go for generalized descriptions rather than a detailed one. * Do not use technical gaming terms like "236D," rather, use attack names. If a character's attack has no official name, simply describe it is short, general terms like "forward punch" or "dash." Category:Guilty Gear Wiki Category:Policy